


Dreams of you

by RocioWrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Character Death TW] The first time they say ‘I love you’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of you

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> (Spoiler: He doesn't really die though)

Written for the [HotchxReid Prompt Meme on LJ](http://hxr-promptmeme.livejournal.com/993.html).

Prompt: Hotch/Reid - The first time they say ‘I love you’

*

The shot is too loud and too close, it flares every single alarm he has in him.  _No no no, not this, not now_. It’s too dark to really distinguish the figure on the floor, lying there too still for his taste but the awful feeling in his guts makes him reckless. Fuck protocol, he can’t wait for a partner to check on this person.

“Man down!” He shouts to whoever wants to hear.

“We need an ambulance, RIGHT NOW!” It sounds just like Rossi but he doesn’t know and he doesn’t have time to make sure. He just runs to the man, praying.

 _Really, praying?_ , he chastises himself, because come on, he doesn’t believe in God. And still, he’s so fucking scared that all he can do is pray.  _Not him, not him, not him, please, not him_. He keeps running until he falls to his knees in a graceless movement.

“What happened?!” That’s Morgan.

“The UnSub shot someone! I think it’s one of ours!” Yes, Rossi.

“Shit!” He hisses and that confirms everyone’s suspicion.

There’s blood everywhere and the place where the bullet penetrated is quite obvious. In the middle of his chest. And why the fuck was the other without a kevlar?! His hands fly to the wound, making pressure. It won’t do any good now, he knows, it’s too late.  _No no no_. His pale hands turn reddish or so he thinks, he barely sees anything else than the other man’s face.

“Stay with me, stay with me, stay with me.” He chants. Those eyes are unfocused but somehow he knows he’s looking at him. He can’t think of anything. Actually, he does think at the moment, but his thoughts are all incomprehensible, they’re all messed up.

The other coughs blood and he can’t believe he’s crying like a baby, hands shaking against the other’s chest. _I can’t lose you, I haven’t even tell you half of my truth yet. Not this, not now_. Weak hands try to pry his off of the chest.

“No, I need to keep pressure on the wound. Stop it.” That mouth moves, former white teeth are covered in his own blood now. “Don’t try to talk, the help is coming. Just stay with me. I need you to be strong. Do that for me. Please, please. Stay with me, I haven’t told you I love you yet, please. Be strong. Don’t leave me. Stay with me, stay with me…”

He’s sure he keeps talking desperately and then starts to scream when the eyes close. He doesn’t know what he screams or who helps him up and away from the body. He’s pretty sure he must have scratched, kicked and probably punched this person but at the end he’s left slack and heartless.

*

His heart is beating way too fast and the tears tracks are still on his cheeks, his ragged breath and the memory of the dream disturb him to the point where he just sits on the bed, moving his hands, searching blindly for his lover.

“Mhmm?”

“Spencer?” His throat hurts and feels like sandpaper. The tone must be alarming because the young man wakes up immediately.

“Wha… Are you ok?” He nods unconvinced. “What happens? Did you have a nightmare?”

“I… Yes. It was… God, it was so real.” The little reassuring smile Spencer offers him makes him feel a lot better. So much better that he can’t explain himself. He knows what he can say about the dream, he knows all the ways they can interpret it. He just hugs him really tight instead. “I love you, I really do. I’m sorry I didn’t say it before.”

“Aaron, are you sure you’re okay?” Spencer is so surprised by this that Aaron feels the jab to his heart.

“I am now. Sorry.” He replies, voice tiny, releasing Spencer from his grip. He probably just fucked up everything he had with Spencer because of this. Seriously, what was he thinking?

“Do you mean it?” Aaron can’t meet the other’s gaze but Spencer has other plans because he puts delicately a hand on his chin forcing him to look right into his eyes. And really, Aaron’s eyes say everything right now, from the utter love he has for Spencer to his biggest fear of losing him. “You mean it.” He states, Aaron nods as much as he can with Spencer’s warm hand on him. “Good. Because I love you too.”


End file.
